


OTP Prompts 2021 (Multiship)

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Female Link, Link is referred to as Breath, Multi, Multiship, Not canon-compliant, OTP Prompts for 2021, Prompts above T rating will be elsewhere, in no particular order, more of AU stuff really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: I didn't get enough punishment in 2020, so here we are, back again, this time with MULTIPLE weird ships.
Relationships: Master Kohga/Link (Legend of Zelda), Robbie/Zelda
Kudos: 10





	1. Insomnia (Robbie/Zelda)

**35) Insomnia  
Robbie / Zelda**

_I need some sleep.  
You can’t go home like this.  
I try counting sheep, but there’s one I always miss.  
Everyone says I’m getting down too low.  
Everyone says you just gotta let it go.  
You just gotta let it go.  
You just gotta let it go…_

"I Need Some Sleep"  
Eels

~ ~ ~

When was the last time he slept? Robbie pondered this as he paced about his lab in Akkala Citadel. His schedule had always been something of an enigma, he knew, but he had always found some time to close his eyes and rest up before the research continued.

But ever since Zelda had given him that letter, inviting him to his love’s wedding with another man, no amount of exhaustion would get him to settle for more than a few minutes. He couldn’t forget that look in her eyes, helpless and desperate, searching for some way out of a marriage with a man she had never loved and would never love. He knew this all too well from shared nights, hands clasped together tight, and her soft breaths.

He knew he wasn’t the right choice for her, nor for the kingdom’s sake. But he loved her. He truly did. She had been the only who held his heart since his dearest Cherry passed away. He wasn’t the right choice for the princess, but he was the one she wanted. And he’d be damned if he lost another love due to his own powerlessness.  
But what could he do?

His legs ached from the lack of rest, and he dropped into an old, worn chair, holding his head in his hands. They trailed up his forehead, through his silver hair marking him as a Sheikah. With a soft groan, he caught his reflection in a shard of glass. Dark circles hung heavy under bloodshot eyes. His skin was paler than usual, almost sickly. Grime and dirt clung to his skin.

How could he compare to a king? He was just a simple man, a commoner who loved science. Ganondorf may have been a descendant of an evil reign, but he had wealth and power. He had things Robbie could only dream of giving Zelda. What did he have but guardian parts and the bounty of the surrounding wilderness? She deserved more. She deserved jewelry, and feasts, and fanciful balls that only nobles and royalty could offer.

“I’m a fool,” he grumbled helplessly, deflated of the usual energy that propelled the man forward.

He rested his arm on the table, almost managing to doze for just a few moments, when his fingertips grazed parchment. He let out a low, tired groan and blinked a few times in a sorry attempt to let his eyes adjust. Then he held up the paper to read through its contents again.

_“To my most beloved mentor Robbie,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the man I am to wed has been decided. Lord Ganondorf Dragmire, king of the Gerudo, is to be my husband and king._

_I pray that you are able to attend the wedding, as I cannot imagine such a momentous occasion without you there to witness it._

_Ever yours,_

_Princess Zelda Elizabeth Harkinian-Hyrule"_

He sighed softly, resting his head against the cold, hard metal table. “Ever yours,” he muttered weakly.

That’s all he’d ever wanted to be since she first caught his eye. That was all. Just… hers. It didn’t matter how they went about it, so long as he could be by her side, her uncalloused hands held tight in his, pretty pink lips against his chapped ones. He had dreamed so many times of simply running away with her, and he would have done it to if she hadn’t begged him not to. To Hell with the potential bounty the king would place on his head! He’d rather die than not live with the princess as his beloved.

But those tear-filled eyes… They always gave him pause. He couldn’t unsee her crying, begging him to live for her sake.

He’d do his best, if only for her.


	2. “Wait… It’s YOU???” (Kohga/Breath)

****

**92) “Wait… It’s YOU???”  
Kohga / Breath**

_And you left me so in love here.  
You left with so much hate, dear.   
Was I creating only chaos?  
This world lives just fine without us._

“Beg”  
Evans Blue

~ ~ ~

From the beginning, it had all been a ruse. At least, that’s what Breath wanted to tell herself.

The mission had been simple enough. Pretend to be a wandering traveler with a personal grudge against the royal family. Infiltrate the Yiga clan. Work her way up the ranks. And once she had the master’s trust, use it against him to procure as much knowledge as she possibly could against the traitorous members of the Sheikah tribe and their plan to make Calamity Ganon ruler of all Hyrule.

Breath had done some infiltration work before. Never anything too serious or long lasting. She had expected this to be much the same.

But the Yiga proved to be a much bigger threat than King Rhoam had ever imagined them to be, and that in turn caused the young knight to go all the further under cover. The mission had changed. No longer would mere information suffice. No, she was to kill Master Kohga as a warning not to challenge the kingdom of Hyrule. Were they smart, they would disband with their leader’s death, and Breath would be free to return to her position as Princess Zelda’s personal knight.

That was all good and well in theory. It was when it came the “in practice” portion that things became complicated.

Though the clan had been suspicious of Breath from the start, she had managed to endear herself to them. Well, most of them anyways. The second-in-command Sooga and a handful of foot soldiers still had their doubts. Breath didn’t blame them.

But those who did trust her became far more human than she ever wanted them to be. They became friends, and some even endeared themselves to her as little brothers and sisters might. The clan really had supporters of all ages, even children. She never would have expected such to be the case but, certainly, it was.

The blade masters doted on her, teasing her for being such so short, so awkward, so polite. But were anyone to give the Hylian grief, she knew the elite members of the Yiga would defend her in a heartbeat. They sort of became her big brothers and sisters in a way; her family grew even larger.

And then there was the master himself.

Were one to try and describe Master Kohga, leader of the traitorous band of Sheikah, they might find themselves at a loss for words. Despite being wacky and possibly even a little crazy, he was well-respected by his followers, to the point he even seemed almost parental at times. He truly was a father to his men, and would do just about anything to see them smile.

She unfortunately was lumped into that lot. 

At first, Kohga seemed uncertain of how to treat the newcomer in their midst. He tried jokes and playful banter, but Breath wouldn’t bite. Partially because she knew better than to get attached, and partially because she was simply too anxious to try opening up to anyone. No one had cared to get to know her before or, if they had, they often gave up upon seeing how timid the hero was.

Kohga wasn’t held back by any such reservations, and that proved to be Breath’s downfall.

He took the time to get to know her. He had the patience to wait for her to talk.

He cared. 

And that was what did Breath in.

Maybe that was why the king told her to kill him. He knew - everyone knew - she had gotten too attached. This was her punishment for her crime, the only way to atone. She had fallen for the Yiga Master, and she hated herself for it.

But she loved him.

With a heavy heart, she knew what she had to do. She couldn’t bare to see those crimson eyes full of betrayal, so she had to kill him in his sleep. If it worked, he wouldn’t feel a thing, just pass on to whatever lay behind this life. She prayed to every god and goddess she could name that it was more peaceful there.

But, just this once, she wanted to do something for herself. She wanted to spend her last day by his side. The consequences could come later.

She savored every moment, every second of that day. They wandered the hideout with Kohga pointing out every little detail he’d pointed out a hundred thousand times before; Breath listened more intently than usual to commit those details to memory. She cooked him dinner with more bananas than she’d ever willingly eat on her own. She listened to his corny jokes and laughed at all of them.

And, when he removed his mask to kiss her forehead goodnight, she made sure to memorize every feature of his face - his smile, his ragged goatee, the joyful light that lit up his crimson eyes. She would never forget this; she would never forget him.

When the clan settled for the evening and the full moon had risen to its peak in the sky, Breath made her move. 

She crept down the dimly lit, maze-like halls of the hideout. At one point, she may have found herself lost within their labyrinthine walls, but not tonight. She had come here too many times, both enjoying the company of her the Yiga and making sure she was fully prepared, to ever make any such mistakes.

Finally, she found her way to his room, lavishly decorated with… bananas. He’d always been an odd sort.

His usual red and black get up was done away with, leaving a casual red tunic top and soft, black silk pants on his sleeping form. He snored loudly as he lay on his back, a satisfied smile on his face. Breath wondered what he was dreaming about, and prayed whatever it was was happy. She wanted him to smile in his last moments. 

She didn’t want to hurt him. 

She didn’t want to kill him.

But she had to.

She crept over to his body, drawing her signature blade that the master had oddly never seemed to notice. Or perhaps he had willed himself to ignore the defining sword. The Master Sword clearly marked her as the hero, and that would mean his mission was to kill her. Maybe it was just blissful ignorance.

She never knew. She didn’t think she would ever find the answer.

Compared to when he used Sheikah magic to more than double his height, he seemed almost… petite in his regular form. Still over a good taller than Breath, of course, but no where near as tall as when his magic made him more than double her height.

She straddled his form and looked down on his sleeping face. He was so handsome, and she loved him. Every part of him. She prayed the goddesses would take pity on her in the next life so she wouldn’t have to be a hero, or he wouldn’t have to be her enemy. It would be a life where they could live side by side, and they could both be happy. 

She prayed that next life came soon.

Just as she was poised to drive the blade through his neck, crimson eyes blinked open sleepily. Breath froze where she was, panic seeping through her bones. Her hands began to shake.

He squinted at her in the darkness, though she knew it wasn’t from the dim light. He was a ninja in his own right; darkness wouldn’t bother him. It was the drowsiness, or perhaps the confusion.

Finally, his lips parted to breath a word. A name. Her name.

“Breath…?”

She swallowed hard, but it did nothing to rid her of the lump in her throat.

“Hey,” she mumbled weakly. 

“What… are you doing?” His brows furrowed as he took in the blade. “You’re not-”

She nodded. “I was sent to kill you.”

She tried to force her hands downward. The sooner he was dead, the better things would be. At least, that’s what she told herself.

His gaze wandered to her blade, but he made no move to stop her. He just looked at her with a sadness in his red eyes that she had never seen before. It caused that ache in her chest to grow all the more.

“That sword. Is that-”

“The Master Sword, yes.”

“Then… Wait! The hero… It’s _YOU_?!”

The betrayal in his eyes would haunt her to the day she died. Her eyes stung as tears began to well up in her eyes. She tried to blink them back. It didn’t work.

“Yeah.”

Her voice cracked.

She expected him to strike back in that moment, to kill her before she had a chance to finish him off. But he didn’t. He just raised an arm - was he always this muscled? - and cupped her cheek in his palm.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he said, his words little more than a breath.

She sniffled, then felt a sob escape her. How could he compliment her when she was poised on top of him, ready to snuff out the life she’d grown to love so much?

“Sooga told me,” he admitted. “I didn’t want to believe him. I still don’t.”

Her eyes widened. He knew? Or at least, some part of him must have. But, if that was the case…

“Then why?” she said. Tears dripped down her cheeks. There was no point holding them back any longer. “If you’d known, you should of killed me. Or someone else in the clan. I shouldn’t be alive right now!”

He smiled sadly. “Because I fell for you, Blondie. You stole my heart, and I intend to let you keep it.”

It was those words that forced any will to fight out of her. She flung the blade to the ground, listened to it clank against the cold, stone floor. She buried her face in her palms and began to cry. The sobs shook her body.

“I don’t want to kill you,” she sobbed. “I don’t. I _can’t_.”

Because she loved him too.

He nodded slowly, then pulled her into his arms, easing her into the bed beside him. She took note of how small she was compared to the man, but also realized how incredibly well she fit into the curves of his body. She wanted to stay like this forever, with him forever.

And why couldn’t she?

“You don’t have to kill me,” he whispered as he planted loving kisses to her forehead. “You can stay with me. Leave the king behind. I’ll take care of you.”

She had no doubt he would. And she wanted to. She desperately wanted to.

“But, the princess- And the king- I… I would be a traitor.”

And yet she snuggled deeper into his embrace, eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. This was all too much.

“Then be _my_ traitor. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise.”

He meant it. She knew he did. And she believed him.


End file.
